Intervention
by anti-ica
Summary: What happens to an overstoic captain...? He gets an intervention where everyone, yes rivals included tries to make him smile, and of course everything’s better with a few glitches. Right...?


**Rated: K+**

**Summary**: **Intervention time!** **What happens to an over-stoic captain? He gets an intervention where everyone, yes rivals included tries to make him smile, and of course everything's better with a few glitches**

**Pairings: Imperial, golden, thrill (duh)**

**Category: humour/ general**

**Characters: Everyone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT; Anti does, however, own Fuji (DIBS ON FUJI! . ) (jks jks, I don't want to get attacked by barbaric fangirls or Konomi Takeshi)**

**Also, we don't know if this idea has been used before, so please bear with us if it has, we have never read or seen a fic with this idea, despite going through a lot of fics. So… we're gonna go ahead with it. This is a semi-sequal to Kids Help Phone…the only sequelish part on it is the Thrill pair being together…**

* * *

  
One fine day, the buchou of Seigaku was staring at the sky daydreaming. Yes he was daydreaming(for purposes of this fic he will daydream) about being a cloud. He thought that being a cloud would be the best thing in the world since he wouldn't have to deal with his annoy-ahem team mates.

"Ne, Tezuka, what are you doing?" A smiling Fuji looked at Tezuka.

"Nothing." _Fuji's less evil now that he's with Echizen. _Tezuka made a mental note to thank Echizen later.

"You look so distant."

"Hn."

"Come on, smile, Tezuka!"

"20 laps."

"But we're not at practise."

"30." Tezuka said as Fuji took off running. _I'm perfectly fine, even if I don't smile._

**_With Fuji running laps_**

"Fuji! Why are you running laps?" Oishi asked, running up to Fuji.

"I could ask you the same question." Fuji chuckled.

"Well…funny you should ask, I've been trying to get Tezuka to smile, and he's been giving me laps every time I try. I heard that smiling is healthy."

"Hmm, I was trying the same thing." Fuji said.

"It would appear that we are both unsuccessful."

"Perhaps we should go to Inui and ask him for some of his wondrous juice"

"I don't think that Tezuka would appreciate it."

"You're right, we might get more laps."

"So what should we do?"

"Don't worry, I know what to do," Fuji's smiled turned evil.

"Okay, then, if you're sure." Oishi didn't know what would be worse, letting Fuji get his way or trying to stop Fuji from getting his way and being placed on Fuji's revenge list.

"I'm sure," Fuji's smile got wider.

**_The Next Day at Practise…_**

A certain tensai of the Seigaku team was talking to Ryuzaki-sensei, his aura emitted his evilness so that everyone was on their guard. Tezuka watched the conversation warily and noticed that Ryuzaki-sensei appeared to be agreeing with what Fuji had to say. _Don't let your guard down._ He looked up at the sky and upon seeing the clouds, silently cursed his destined buchou life.

The practise was more severe than usual, mainly because Fuji seemed happy about something, and whenever he was like that, nothing good would ever come out of it. The only person who was slightly normal was Echizen who didn't let anything bother him, his boyfriend included. Even Tezuka was edgy, ordering more laps than usual.

"Ne Echizen, what's Fuji planning?" Momo asked Echizen.

"Dunno."

"But you're his boyfriend!" Momo argued, "Can't you find out?"

"Whatever." Echizen left to go on his date with Fuji.

"Fuji-kun." Echizen said, "You seem distracted." They were sitting in Atobe's French cuisine restaurant, only because they get discounts. (why? Because they can. Duh)

"Am I?" Fuji smiled, "I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Have you noticed how Tezuka never smiles?"

"No."

"Well he doesn't. That's been bothering me." Fuji shook his head and Echizen felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Nande?"

"It seems like fun, getting Tezuka to smile."

Suddenly, the whole restaurant seemed to go upside down, and a waitress yelled, "It's Young Master Atobe!" before fainting. (What's with all the drama, aaah?) Fuji and Echizen exchanged looks and continued to talk.

"But, Fuji-kun, isn't he going to give you laps?"

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it, seeing Tezuka smile?"

"Mada mada dane."

"What's this I hear?" Atobe's figure appeared through the door. "Seigaku's up to mischief?"

"Atobe!" Fuji's smile got brighter.

"Why if it isn't Seigaku's tensai."

"Why the hell are you here, monkey king?" Echizen asked, annoyed at the disruption of his date.

"This is my father's restaurant, aah?"

"Mada mada dane."

"Ore-sama wants to hear your plan, what's this about seeing Tezuka smile?"

"We've been trying to figure out a way to get Tezuka to smile!" Fuji said.

"Tezuka?" Atobe said, "Ore-sama will gladly assist you."

"We don't ne-" Echizen was cut off by Fuji.

"Of course you can help us!" Fuji's eyes were tinkling with sadistic-ness… ish…thing…y…

"But for a price."

"What?"

"Tezuka is MINE!" Atobe smirked and Echizen shuddered, _seniors are scary_.

"Okay." Fuji smiled, not affected by Atobe's intense smirk…thingie…glare…thing…

"Done!" Atobe's smirk got wider.

"Fuji-kun, why did you agree to let the monkey king have our buchou?"

"I think a relationship would be good for Tezuka."

"I see…" _I'm so glad Fuji isn't on my case anymore_.

"There Ryo-chan, don't you think Tezuka and Atobe are the perfect couple?"

"Uh…hai?" _Just agree and he won't kill me._

"Good, I'm glad you agree, otherwise I would've had to hurt you."

"…" _Am I really his boyfriend?_

Tezuka was sitting in his room, reading his…thing…book…text…er…book….thing…y Right, so as he was reading his …thing…book…text…er…book….thing…y, he thought back to the way his team behaved today at practise. _Must remember to make them run laps tomorrow._ He wondered what Fuji was doing, he looked at the drawings in his …thing…book…text…er…book….thing…y that Fuji had so _kindly_ done for him when he made Fuji run extra laps. Really. Fuji was good at subtly getting revenge, and while Tezuka would never admit he found those pictures amusing, (especially the one with Atobe in a bathtub) he disliked the weird looks he got from his sensei and classmates. Tezuka shook his head free of the thought of Atobe in a bathtub. _What is Fuji up to now?_ He thought and decided to indulge himself in aspirin…again.

The next day… Tezuka woke up with a strange feeling, as if … something horrible was about to happen. He decided to bring extra aspirin to school today, this later would prove smart… but we're not giving away any clues here. So, gathering up his pencils, pens, erasers (although, Tezuka, being Tezuka, had scarce need for such things as erasers…Tezuka did NOT make mistakes and if you implied that he did, well, then you would spend a LOONNNGGG time running laps…) and his …thing…book…text…er…book….thing…y, he made good time for school. (Well, Tezuka ALWAYS made good time except for that time when Fuji _accidentally_…but we're not going into that right? -cough-)

As he neared the school, he _knew _something was up, there was Fuji standing beside a huge limo talking to Atobe. How often do you see _those _two together, sharing a perfectly… non-violent conversation?

"Ahh, Tezuka." Atobe smiled upon seeing the buchou.

"Atobe," Tezuka nodded curtly.

"Tezuka! We were just talking about you!" Fuji sad happily.

_Oh no. _"Should you be in class?"

"But class doesn't start for another…ten minutes." Fuji glanced at his watch.

"Not you Fuji, Atobe."

"Hyoutei starts ten minutes after Seigaku, (for the purpose of this story, it will) Ore-sama can grace you with my presence for a while longer."

Tezuka muttered/coughed out something that sounded like "Pompous." But came out as a "Hn."

"Well, Tezuka, I better get going, I told Ryo-chan I would see him before class today. Until later." Fuji glided gracefully into school.

_What's he planning now?_

"Well then…"

Silence

"It seems that your team is flourishing."

Uncomfortable Silence.

"Don't ignore Ore-sama"

Awkward silence.

"So…"

"Why were you with Fuji?" Tezuka actually SPOKE!

"He wanted to ask about Oshitari's higuma otoshi." Atobe shrugged.

"I see…" _lies_.

"Speaking of which, ore-sama will be late." Atobe walked back to his limo, actually, walk wouldn't be the right word, more like strutted and left Tezuka alone.

_Aspirin!_

The day passed relatively calm, much to Tezuka's surprise, although he didn't show it. But he DID NOT let his guard down. _The calm before the storm is the calmest._ Tezuka, through years of experience, knew that this statement was true. He kept watch of Fuji through the corner of his eye all day…and even considered going to Echizen for help, but pride will not allow him. (He wished that he was in the same class as Fuji, so he could keep a closer eye on him, but come on, you can't win at everything) So, Tezuka like any other buchou, spent the day taking notes, doing pop quizzes and staring at the clouds, still wishing that he could be one. Sooner or later, it HAD to be practise and for once in Tezuka's life, he wished practise could end early that day. Making his way into the change rooms, he found that, for the first time in his life (There seems to be a lot of firsts for Tezuka today), he was the last one there (Tezuka wasn't late, the others were just early!!! –cough-). The other regulars were huddled in a little circle, discussing something of utmost importance. Tezuka ahemed and the regulars spread apart to talk about normal things, like burgers and…sushi…and more burgers.

There was a knock on the door and Fuji practically pranced over, gracefully so, to open the door. Dun, Dun, DUN! Atobe, Kabaji, Gakuto, Oshitari, Shishido, Ohtori and Hiyoshi walked in with a sleeping Akutagawa in tow. (Anti: Well, I know its basically the whole Hyoutei, but Ica dared me to remember the whole Hyoutei team so I did!)

"Well, hello!" Fuji said brightly, not the least intimidated by the team.

"Hoi? what are you guys doing here?" Kikumaru asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out, Kikumaru!" Gakuto flipped up and did a somersault in mid air, landing behind Kikumaru.

"Right…" Oishi glanced over at Tezuka whose expression didn't betray his thoughts about strangling Fuji.

"So…" There was an awkward silence…

Just then, Jirou woke up.

"Heh? When did our club house turn cheap…?"

"We're in Seishun," Ohtori smiled nervously.

"What do you mean the club house is cheap!?!?!?" Momo demanded.

"Well, the Hyoutei clubhouse is…"

"Don't pay attention to him…" Oshitari said.

"WOW, SUGOI! It's Fuji Syusuke!!!"

"Well then, as they say, lets get this party started."

"HAI!"

_Aspirin…_

* * *

A/N:

_Anti: yeah, well we're not sure if this has been used …so bear with us here. Sry if it has… thanks to all the ppls who read this and read/reviewed/favourited the other story._

_Ica: WOOT. SECOND FICC!! –goes hyper in corner- anywayss, thanks for reading our fic and SEE YOU LATERRR. –goes high on...something…most likely air.-_


End file.
